


[vid] Sisters

by sanguinity



Category: Noah's Arc (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: So you all pretty tight, huh?Yeah, I guess we are.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jagwriter78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagwriter78/gifts).



> Music: "Sisters" by Bette Midler and Linda Ronstadt
> 
> Download at Vimeo. Also [on tumblr](http://sanguinarysanguinity.tumblr.com/post/157117313143/sisters-noahs-arc-sisters-bette-midler-and).
> 
> Thanks to ghost-lingering for beta!

[[Noah's Arc] Sisters](https://vimeo.com/203535781) from [Sanguinity](https://vimeo.com/user221625) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Lyrics**  
Sisters, sisters,  
There were never such devoted sisters.  
Never had to have a chaperone, no sir.  
I'm here to keep my eye on her.  
  
Caring, sharing  
Every little thing that we are wearing.  
When a certain gentleman arrived from Rome,  
She wore the dress and I stayed home.  
  
All kinds of weather, we stick together,  
The same in the rain or sun.  
Two different faces, but in tight places  
We think and we act as one. Uh-huh!  
  
Those who've seen us  
Know that not a thing can come between us.  
Many men have tried to split us up, but no one can.  
Lord help the mister who comes between me and my sister,  
And Lord help the sister that comes between me and my man.  
  
[musical interlude]  
  
All kinds of weather, we stick together,  
The same in the rain or sun.  
Two different faces, but in tight places  
We think and we act as one. Uh-huh!  
  
Those who've seen us  
Know that not a thing could come between us.  
Many men have tried to split us up, but no one can.  
Lord help the mister who comes between me and my sister,  
And Lord help the sister who comes between me and my man.  
  
Sisters!  
Sisters!  
Sisters!  
Don't you come between me and my man!


End file.
